


Ночная сова

by koryusai279



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Historical References, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Совы - животные ночные. И, натурально, книги Альбус получает часто далеко за полночь. И, натурально, не может подождать до утра.





	Ночная сова

— Гэл? Ты уже спишь, Гэл? Ты обязательно должен это услышать!

В темноте чиркнула палочка, и плывущий в воздухе шарик осветил Альбуса Дамблдора, сидящего на краешке чужой постели. Очки в сочетании с ночной рубашкой придавали зрелищу тот оттенок легкой невменяемости, что мог бы служить Альбусу визитной карточкой. В руках у него была книга, которую он листал с азартом маньяка.

— Мм, — пробурчал Геллерт Гриндевальд, с трудом разлепляя глаза. — Ты хоть знаешь, какой сейчас час?

— Мне в руки как раз попал текст одного из любопытнейших маггловских документов, — геллертовы протесты, как всегда, были проигнорированы. — К которому я, знаешь ли, с недавних пор питаю неподдельный интерес…

Совы, как известно, животные ночные. Потому многие свои книги Альбус получал глубоко заполночь. И, конечно, у него не было терпения подождать до утра.

— Ты только послушай, Геллерт! «Когда ход событий приводит к тому, что один из народов…»

Геллерт Гриндевальд страдальчески застонал и попытался уползти в ближайшую подушку.

— Так, дальше… А! Вот! — Альбус перехватил книгу поудобнее и, поправив очки, начал вдохновенно читать. — «Мы исходим из той самоочевидной истины, что все люди созданы равными и наделены их Творцом определенными неотчуждаемыми правами, к числу которых относятся жизнь, свобода и стремление к счастью. Для обеспечения этих прав людьми учреждаются правительства, черпающие свои законные полномочия из согласия управляемых. В случае, если какая-либо форма правительства становится губительной для самих этих целей, народ имеет право изменить или упразднить ее и учредить новое правительство, основанное на таких принципах и формах организации власти, которые, как ему представляется, наилучшим образом обеспечат людям безопасность и счастье.» — Автор «Декларации…» тоже был рыжим и долговязым, и по весне у него на скулах высыпали веснушки, а еще он был наивным идеалистом, и был не то чтобы много старше Альбуса, когда писал эти строки; но всего этого молодой маг не знал, поскольку маггловская история плохо преподается в волшебных школах. Не то чтобы Дамблдор полностью разделял его взгляды — он полагал, что магглы, управляя сами собой, без помощи волшебников, не способны создать хорошего общества, что маггловская история с успехом и доказала — но все же чувствовал в этих строках что-то очень близкое себе.

— Что скажешь, Гэл? По-моему, это великолепно!

— По-моему, это ересь.

И у него — у того молодого американца — был друг, хотя и не в том значении, что иногда придавал этому слову Альбус, — веселый, красивый, отчаянно-смелый. Он считал, что только избранные должны управлять Америкой; и он предложил человеку, возглавлявшему их, облечься королевской властью и стать единоличным правителем, рассчитывая тем упрочить свое влияние. Но Вашингтон был порядочен и мудр, и он отверг эту мысль с негодованием.

— Маленькая полоска земли за морем воевала против всей маггловской Британии и победила. Согласись, Геллерт, это что-то да значит!

(Но то был Вашингтон. А большинство бы не отвергло, так?)

— Ага, — буркнул Геллерт (на самом деле, ему запала на ум мысль о «полоске земли за океаном», и он даже прикидывал, не может ли она быть ему полезна в будущем, но в настоящий момент просто не мог уступить Альбусу первенство в споре.) — А еще они негров вешали.

Дамблдор поправил очки.

— Я не настолько силен в истории маггловской внутренней политики, Геллерт, чтобы рассуждать сейчас о причинах возникновения рабства в Новом Свете. Но, думаю, таковые имелись, что, конечно, не значит, что я извиняю такое положение вещей. Но это не отменяет того значения…

— Ал! Ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты разбудил меня в три часа ночи только за этим?!

На лице Дамблдора появилось заинтересованное выражение. Как и автор Декларации, он был всегда открыт для дискуссий.


End file.
